


The Eagle and the Penguin

by fluid_fanhuman



Category: New Horizons - Fandom, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Making Up, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluid_fanhuman/pseuds/fluid_fanhuman
Summary: Friga couldn´t stand the new islander. He was irritating, loud, rude and constabtly making fun of her. But one morning, his behaviour was a little different. It piqued her interest enough for now.
Relationships: Apollo/Friga, Friga/Apollo
Kudos: 7





	The Eagle and the Penguin

**Author's Note:**

> Just something a little self indulgent that I was inspired by their dialoges on my island. And yes we will aprtially ignore the game mechanics of flowers and planting for this ;)  
> Just absolute fluff, don´t sue me. Quarantine drives me crazy.

The sun was out, up high and way past noon as a certain eagle graced his favorite penguin lady with a visit right on her front porch. Their eyes met for brief moments which already caused Friga´s eyes to roll. Had Apollo come here intentionally to give another of those “Ye old man art wiser than thou” schemes? Friga had grown tired of this spiel after the very first one as soon as Apollo had moved onto their remote island, Vanille.   
The blue penguin lady still lacked to understand the island representative´s infatuation with the white eagle. She had heard some lovely rumors about them being previous neighbors but apparently Apollo´s old age had let him forget that. Instead of annoying the representative now, the eagle was keen on doing exactly that now with her. Although something was off today. The bald eagle was not strutting around like usual, more lurking around her front lawn where the lady was currently watering her flowers in sports clothes, prepping for her morning routine of yoga.   
So as soon as Friga was done with the purple roses she had happily accepted from her representative and passed by that good for nothing irritating eagle, she was surprised when he hesitantly stopped her from proceeding towards town hall. Apollo did so by blocking her way with his enormous wingspan and as they faced each other the eagle did not do much to explain his actions right away, Although as soon as Friga opened her shapely beak to scold him from blocking an innocents ladies way, Apollo did speak up.  
“Hello”, for some reason his deep voice sounded softer than the usual booming noise that was spat out from the eagle´s curved beak.  
Friga immediately snapped: “Hello? That´s all you have to say for yourself? Get out of my way, right now.”  
Her voice was calm and collected but the ice cold stare in her large black pupils said something completely different. Something that did not support the rating “E for everyone”.  
Apollo´s wing lowered immediately but he still had something to say, as if that was what would calm Friga down, instead of just doing what the penguin asked for.   
“I wanted to give you something. A gift.”  
Was this another one of Apollo´s cruel jokes, Friga thought? He had mocked her makeup and literary tastes often enough, so she expected something along the lines “How to dress like the 80´s”. Surprisingly it turned out to be nothing offensive, or even mocking.

It was a golden rose. 

Friga was shaken to her core. That brute of a man? A gardener? Perhaps she had judged the book by its loud and unpleasant cover. Bashfully, Apollo handed the golden rose over and Friga inspected it between her smaller, flightless wings. It was of excellent quality, she could see the hours of care that had gone into this little plant. And… He wanted to give it to her?  
“My goodness! This is nothing I can accept! I never knew you were such a splendid gardener Apollo. My, my, it seems the two of us started off on the wrong foot…”  
Before the lady could ramble on, Apollo interrupted her with another bashful expression.  
“Aah, it´s nuthin´ really. It´s not like I grew this little fella just for you, hahaha!”  
He laughed awkwardly and Friga could feel a flustered feeling creep up into her little round penguin body. Had- Had Apollo been flirting with her all this time and she had been to blind to actually notice the eagles advances? Oh, how foolish that made her feel!  
“N-Nonetheless, Apollo I cannot accept such a gracious gift… How about we find a fitting spot for it in your garden instead? Would that suffice?”  
Apollo´s stern gaze targeted her.  
“No. If this is going in a garden, it´s gonna be yours Friga.”  
Hearing her name come from that handsome beak, the penguin lady accepted that he wasn´t leaving this as an option available, therefore she was beat. Secretly she already thought how jealous she could make that good for nothing flamingo, Flora who only recently started gardening as a ´trend` if you could even call it that.  
“My. my. It seems like I´m beat my dear Apollo. Will you accompany me then back to my garden to pick an appropriate spot for this little plant?”  
Without even waiting for his agreement, Friga proudly walked back towards her house while just a bunch of fireworks went off in Apollo´s birdbrain. So the resident representative really hadn´t lied when they told him this way he could make up with the little penguin lady.

This was going to be a great start, Apollo thought as he gleefully jogged after the lady to catch up with her.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone´s mad enough to read this, tell me if you´re interested in me making a small little series out of this. I´d like to, but only if there´s interest for it.  
> Leave some love.


End file.
